musuh atau sahabat?
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: cerita tentang sifat dari mereka yang susah diperhatikan dimata kita... mind to RnR?


kalian pasti pernah mendengar tentang...

musuh menjadi sahabat/teman bukan? dan ini dia ceritanya tentang seorang musuh meenjadi sahabat. Tak lain lagi charanya Ling Tong dan Gan Ning...

don't like, don't read. tinggal pencet tombol keluar...

* * *

"kalian mau sampai kapan seperti itu!?" bentak Lu Xun mengerbak meja rapat didepan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang dari tadi memalingkan wajah "aku tidak terima harus bersama landak sialan ini!" kata Ling Tong menunjuk Gan Ning "memang aku pernah bilang, kalau aku senang bersamamu dipeperangan Yi Ling? Kau pikir aku punya keinginan untuk minta maaf?" balas Gan Ning tidak mau kalah "kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih atau apa!?" balas Ling Tong tidak mau menyerah, tetap maju kedepan "dasar... Ambil senjatamu!" kata Gan Ning memutar pisaunya "kau pikir aku senang? Ayo!" balas Ling Tong mengambil nunchakunya. "berhenti! Bisakah kalian menjadi akrab walau cuma sedikit?" kata Lu Xun mendorong mereka berjauh jauhan "tidak bisa!" jawab Ling Tong dan Gan Ning Serempak nan kompak. "tapi... Kalian punya kekuatan yang luar biasa... Jika bersama" kata Lu Xun mencari ide, mereka saling menatap tidak percaya "sudahlah... Ayo! Kita siapkan kapal untuk menyerang ke istana He Fei, dan memenangkan pertempuran ini!" kata Lu Xun senyum tak berdosa dan menarik Ling tong dan Gan Ning keluar ruang rapat.

"cih... Kenapa aku harus bersama dia?" kata Ling Tong duduk dipojokan kapal "sudahlah Tuan Ling Tong... Siapa tahu kau bisa akrab dengannya. Yakan?" kata Lu Xun duduk disebelah Ling Tong, Ling Tong mendengus kesal "lagipula... Dia punya hati, saat master Lu Meng tidak ada lagi" Kata Lu Xun menambah pembicaraannya, Ling Tong mulai berdiri dan melihat lautan yang penuh dengan air (*yaiyalah... masa isinya emas?) tiba tiba Gan Ning datang menepuk pundak Ling Tong dan menunjuk istana yang pastinya istana He Fei, "aku sudah tahu! Tidak perlu kau beritahu lagi!" kata Ling Tong masih merasa tidak akrab dengan Gan Ning "akukan hanya memberitahu padamu... Siapa tahu kau lupa" kata Gan Ning melipat tangannya "cih... Iya iya" kata Ling Tong malas berurusan dengan Gan Ning. "semoga Ling Tong dan Gan Ning cepat akrab" kata Lu Xun megecilkan suaranya.

Gan Ning melompat dari kapal selayaknya dia masih bajak laut asalnya dan berlari menerobos gerbang dengan tambahan lonceng didekat pinggangnya "hahahaha! Bell ini telah berbunyi memberi semangat!" teriak Gan Ning memutar mutar pisaunya itu, dan berlari kearah musuh musuh yang begitu banyaknya. Lu Xun mengikuti Gan Ning dari belakang untuk membuat penghancur gerbang atau lebih tepatnya Rams, Ling Tong pergi ke jalan yang berbeda dari mereka, alasannya sudah tentu... Buat jauh jauh dari Gan Ning yang dari tadi tidak menghiraukan banyaknya musuh, dia masih dengan senangnya melempar, dan menyerang prajurit Wei. Ling Tong berlari dengan cepat sambik bawa bawa nunchakunya, senjata kenagan yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum dibunuh oleh Gan Ning...

Gan Ning telah selesai melawan musuh musuh dan merasa sedikit aneh, "mana Ling Tong?" tanya Gan Ning dengan suara sangarnya itu, Lu Xun celingak celinguk dan menunjuk gerbang sebelah, Gan Ning langsung menuju kesana dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ling Tong masih berlari dan tiba tiba berhenti karena di depannya ada banyak musuh yang menghalangi jalannya dan mereka juga siap untuk membunuh Ling Tong. Ling Tong tahu kalau dia tidak akan sanggup untuk melawan orang sebanyak ini, tapi hidup maupun mati harus bertarung, Ling Tong menghela nafas "jadi, inilah akhir hayatku?" kata Ling Tong deg-degan, "Ling Tong" panggil seseorang mengayun ngayun pisaunya, tak lain lagi Gan Ning menyerang musuh musuh yang menghalangi jalan, "Gan Ning... Terima kasih" kata Ling Tong kecil "hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan ayo! Kita kabur, Ling Tong!" balas Gan Ning tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibilang Ling Tong tadi, langsung menarik tangan Ling Tong keluar dari kepungan musuh musuh.

Saat itu... Kemenangan Wu telah hadir, Sun Quan merasa bangga pada jendral jendral Wu yang telah berusaha keras dan saat pulang ke kerajaan lagi lagi... "landak gila, ambil pisaumu!" teriak Ling Tong "sini kau!" balas Gan Ning mengambi pisaunya dan mengejar Ling Tong "dasar... Mereka tidak akrab akrab!" bentak Sun Shang Xiang marah, soalnya berisik terus setiap hari "sudahlah, sebenarnya mereka akrab sekali putri..." kata Lu Xun menghampiri Shang Xiang "tapi, itu... Buktinya kalau mereka dari dulu berkelahi terus!" kata Shang Xiang tidak percaya "mereka punya sifat yang susah diketahui, mereka itu memang akrab" jawab Lu Xun tersenyum "sebenarnya... Benar ya?" kata Shang Xiang masih tidak percaya "ya! di setiap pertempuran mereka selalu berdua menghabisi musuh musuh, masih tidak percaya?" balas Lu Xun "benar juga... Ya! Aku percaya!" kata Sun Shang Xiang. Persahabatan antar Ling Tong dan Gan Ning memang susah dilihat dari mata, kita harus melihat dari hati mereka.

END

please review untuk cerita yang ini, OK?


End file.
